The City of Townsville
by TheLovelyFangirl
Summary: Nowaki and Hiroki find a letter from Townsville after searching through the several letters Nowaki should of sent from America. Hiroki finds a picture of Nowaki with three little girls and questions who they are. Nowaki then chuckles and tells Hiroki.
1. Chapter 1

"YOU IDIOT! WHY DIDN'T YOU SEND THESE LETTERS WHILE YOU WERE GONE?"

Nowaki watched as Hiroki began searched through the huge pile of letters from America while yelling his heart out. Apparently, Nowaki didn't send the letters to him after a full year studying abroad, much to Hiroki's surprise.

"Sorry, Hiro-san." A playful, childish smile crept up on to Nowaki's lips as he gave his small apology.

"Sorry? That's all you have to say? Well, I'm happy you thought of me while you were away, but you could of sent these earlier while you were in New York City-"

A letter was thrown onto Nowaki's face.

"-Miami-!"

Another letter flew towards the younger man.

"-Townsville-! Wait, Townsville? Where's that at?"

Hiroki picked up the letter and opened it. He searched through it to see a picture of Nowaki with three young girls, each with big eyes and smiles.

The first girl was a red head with pink eyes and clothing and a red bow on top of her hair.

The second girl wore her blond hair in pigtails. She had blue eyes and clothing, similar to the first girl, and was holding an octopus.

The last girl was in green attire. Her hair was worn in a short, energetic bob and her eye color matched the clothing.

"Nowaki, who are they?"

Hiroki held up the picture to let Nowaki look. Once Nowaki pushed the letters to the side, he saw him smile.

"Oh, those are the Powerpuff Girls!"

"The Powerpuff Girls?"

"Yeah, the Powerpuff Girls! You know, the PPGS?"

"Nowaki, I have no idea who they are. I'm not supposed to know everything."

Nowaki sighed and smiled. "Well, the letter explains who they are and what exactly they have to do with my trip in America, but I'd rather tell you what happened then let you read the letter. Now come sit on my lap, and I'll explain."

"The last time I sat in your lap, I woke up in the morning limping in pain."

"I was just joking. Anyway, let me make some tea and explain."

Thus, the two left the room to the kitchen and Nowaki began the tale on how he met the Powerpuffs.


	2. Chapter 2

"We have now reached the city of Townsville. Please gather all belongings and exit if necessary."

Nowaki grabbed his suitcase and left the train to seat down at a nearby bench.

He was sent here to be taught physics, chemistry, and biology by Professor Utonium, a scientist who resides in Townsville with his three daughters, for his last few months of the year studying abroad.

Nowaki sighed. He was getting homesick. He wanted to go home, rest, and meet Hiroki again. Hiroki…..

How he missed him….. He's been in America for almost a whole year, and that's a long time to stay away from someone you love dear. He had letters from the places he's been throughout the year, but he didn't have the heart to send them…

Before he can complete that thought, a man wearing a lab coat came up to him and smiled politely.

"Why, hello there!"

The man held out his hand for a handshake.

"I presume you are Nowaki Kusama?"

Nowaki smiled at the man's politeness, and replied in English.

"Yes, yes I am. Are you Professor Utonium?"

The man nodded and smiled.

"Welcome to Townsville, Mr. Kusama. As you've already guessed, I'm Professor Utonium, but please refer to me as the Professor."

Nowaki nodded and followed the Professor as he held his luggage.

The two drove to the Professor's home while talking about what will happen today.

"First, I'll drive you to my home, where my lab is located. After arriving and getting settled, my girls will show you around the city."

"Did you mean your daughters?"

"Yes, my little bundles of joy. Right now, they are cleaning up the house and tidying it up for your arrival. They really are excited to meet you. Oh, here we are."

The car stopped in front of a two-story house with no roof and three huge holes, aligned horizontally, and a red door in the front.

The two left the car to go inside the building.

"I apologize if the house isn't cleaned up completely. The girls told me that they were going to start cleaning before I saw you at the train station."

The professor opened the door to reveal three blazing lights scattering across the room with feather dusters, vacuums, and several cleaning materials.

Nowaki watched the lights travel across the room, bewildered on what he had just walked into. The lights went dashing towards dirty areas, cleaning them within a second's time.

The professor walked in normally as if this happened everyday and greeted the lights.

"Girls! My student is here! Say hello to Mr. Kusama!"

The lights went towards the ground together and showed three little girls smiling and wearing similar clothes with different colors and hairstyles and hair colors.

The first one to the left, a redhead with a bow, started talking first, greeting Nowaki.

"Why, hello, Mr. Kusama. My name is Blossom!"

The second girl, wearing her hair in pigtails, went over and greeted Nowaki as well.

"Hi there! My name is Bubbles!"

Then, she brought out a stuffed octopus wearing a top hat.

"And this is Octi!"

The last girl, tomboyish as can be, flew to Nowaki and introduced herself.

"S'up. My name's Buttercup."

The three came together, floating towards Nowaki and cried out-

"And we are the Powerpuff Girls!"

Nowaki shook each girls arm and introduced himself as well.

"Hello! I'm Mr. Kusama! But you can call me Nowaki."

He looked at the professor, smiling at their meeting.

"You too, Professor."

Blossom began to ask a question.

"Mr. Kusama- I mean, Nowaki, is it true that you are from Japan?"

Nowaki nodded and grinned. "Yes, I am."

Bubbles came second, looking curious and joyful.

"Can you speak Japanese?"

"Yes, I can, Bubbles! Of course I can!" He smiled playfully upon this.

"Okay then…." Suddenly, Bubbles began speaking in perfect Japanese. "Nowaki-san! What do you think of Octi?"

Nowaki joined in and spoke back in Japanese as well. "He looks adorable. Where did you get him from?"

Bubbles giggled and started speaking in English again. "Octi thanks you. And I got him as a gift."

Buttercup came over and asked him a question as well.

"Have you read any action manga lately? Or brought any with you? I have a craving for seeing bad guys being punched."

Nowaki shook his head. "I read some manga before, but not action manga."

Buttercup snapped her fingers. "Darn. Oh well."

The Professor came into the conversation. "Alright, girls, I know you want to talk to Nowaki more, but we need to get his guestroom ready. Afterwards, you can show him around and talk to him more."

"Okay!" Three voices in unison agreed and zoomed to other parts of the room.

Blossom and Bubbles grabbed Nowaki's luggage. "We got your luggage, Nowaki!" The two girls dashed upstairs.

Suddenly, Nowaki was picked up by an invisible force.

"Whoa!"

Buttercup laughed. "And I'll take you to your room."

Buttercup, holding the future pediatrician, left upstairs as well.

The four arrived in the guestroom with Nowaki's luggage, being held by Blossom and Bubbles, and Nowaki, who was carried in tow with Buttercup.

The three put each item down and faced Nowaki.

"This is your room, Nowaki!"

"Feel free to change it around a bit!"

"Our room's down the hall and the professor's is right after!"

The three then said at the same time-

"And the lab is downstairs!"

Nowaki smiled at the eccentric voices from the girls.

"Thank you so much, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup!"

"No problem! If you need help or are ready to come with us to go show you around, we'll be in our room!"

The three girls dashed into their rooms, leaving light from behind.

Nowaki sighed. He still felt homesick, but not as much as he used to. The friendliness of the girls and the Professor made him feel welcome and in a way, at home.

He was going to like this place.


End file.
